


Reflections

by SlowMercury



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Community: no_true_pair, De-aging, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowMercury/pseuds/SlowMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan gazed down at the small, panicked boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Susan gazed down at the small, panicked boy practically swimming in clothes several sizes too big with a distinct, sinking sensation in her stomach. 

Susan would recognize those awkward body movements and that half-puzzled, half-afraid, “Why are all my limbs the wrong size? What is going on?” expression anywhere. She’d seen it mirrored in her siblings’ faces, that first time they came back. As she predicted, the boy’s next expression was slowly dawning horror.

Yes, Susan concluded, he had definitely de-aged and shrunk. 

She didn’t know who he was, but he clearly needed help.

“Here we go again,” Susan muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012 for the [no_true_pair community](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/).


End file.
